whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tetsurō Okonogi
Weapons Should we include the weapon that he used in Higurashi Daybreak Portable Mega Edition? I have seen it but I don't know what it is called. And should we include all the weapons used by all the characters in Higurashi Daybreak in their pages? Zetsubouism We probably should, but we should also include something after like ... hum , for Rika it'd be like *Ceremonial Hoe (Used in Higurashi Daybreak) or something like that.... or just shorten it to "daybreak" ahaha TamayoMeri 09:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pruning Shears? Mmff. 枝切りバサミ. I looked around for the translation. I got "pruning shears" or "branch cutters." I looked on Google Translate, Google Images, and asked some friends on another site for its translation. I've gotten the same results from them. I haven't seen what the weapon her used in Daybreak looked like, so I don't know whether they were pruning shears or not. :| SakamotoNadeshiko 23:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) It would make sense for them to be pruning shears. One of the Yamainu's cover up jobs was to make themselves familiar in the area- considering the amount of work they would be doing in order to keep things quiet, it would be troublesome if the villagers became suspicious because of them running around in their janitorial-looking uniforms. They set up a gardening shop in Okinomiya as their cover job, and they actually do some real gardening every once in a while to keep the cover. That would equal = more money plus a way to make themselves familiar in the village as gardeners so that they could walk around and do their jobs as they pleased. Ahaha, I wanna see Okonogi using pruning shears or maybe a chainsaw. It's just gardening, you know! TamayoMeri 04:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Request to erase The following was copied from Okanogi's page. When Ryūgū Rena goes L5 in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, he sends the Yamainu out to find her. This may be because she is a recent sample of a terminal patient or perhaps because she may accidentally reveal the existence of the Yamainu. '' *This is nothing, but speculation. We don't really no why the Yamainu were following Rena, or that they were really following her at all. I personally think they were in fact following her, but it's not a fact. ''In Onikakushi-hen, it is hinted that as Maebara Keiichi wrote information on the suspicious activity of the Yamainu that Okonogi ordered them to remove the section of his letter detailing such events (the men in white vans, etc.) .Irie Kyōsuke, having control over the Yamainu due to Takano's apparent 'death', asked them to keep a close eye on Keiichi, contributing to his paranoia in the later days. The GHD occurs with no problem. *We don't have enough facts from Onikakushi-hen to say that Okanogi ordered this. The Yamainu probably ripped the note when it was found, and Okonogi probably didn't no anything about it. Plus we never saw GHD in this arc, so how can we say the it occured without any problem? I do believe in eventally occured, but this is also not a fact. Also the information about the "men and white van" was never ripped out of the note. The information that was ripped was "Tomitake'd death was caused by an unknown drug" and "the construction manager is still alive". This edit is not only just speculation, but it's also not entirely correct. Can I erase these, please? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and delete these. If anyone has a problem with it, speak up now. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Why did Okonogi kidnap Toshiki? In the anime, it's implied that some anti-dam people kidnapped Toshiki as a sort of ransom to stop the dam. So why were Okonogi and the Yaminu involved? I think they revealed it in the anime. It was the Yamainu who kidnapped Toshiki to stop the dam construction. If the government flooded the village that would have ruined "Tokyo's" research in Hinamizawa. In short: the anti-dam protesters had nothing to do with the kidnap Toshiki, it was the Yamainu. Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 15:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC)